


Veronica's Plan

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform, veronica devises a plan to get them together, veronica is captain of the bughead ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Could you please do a fic where bughead never got together and remained friends but everyone ships them? Like Betty confrontation or plan to get them together would be good. Thank you so much I love your writing! You're amazing!Requested Anonymously





	Veronica's Plan

“Jughead, this article is incredible,” Betty said with a smile after she finished reading it.

“Thanks, Bets.” Jughead returned her smile from where he was sitting across the room. “Well, I’ve got to head to class. We have a test and I wanna look over my notes before it.” Jughead stood up and slung his back over his shoulder.

“Okay, but you are going to meet me after school for that interview right?” Betty reminded him

“Yeah of course” Jughead called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

“Oh my god” Veronica said when the door swung shut behind him. “I swear it’s like I’m not even here when the two of you are together.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Betty said with a shrug and went to sit next to her friend.

“Don’t give me that B, you two are so into each other it’s almost nauseating to watch.”

“Me and Juggie? Don’t be ridiculous, we’re just really good friends.” Betty shook her head in amusement. Veronica saw possible love connections everywhere she went.

“I’ve seen good friends, and it doesn’t look like that.”

“V, don’t be silly. There is nothing going on between Jughead and me.”

“Not yet,” Veronica said with a wiggle of her eyebrows

“No, don’t even think about it,” Betty said firmly

“About what?” Veronica said, feigning innocence

“No matchmaking. I know how you get. Promise me you’ll leave this alone” Betty could imagine few things more embarrassing than Veronica trying to set her up with Jughead.

“You’re no fun” Veronica pouted.

“Promise”

“Fine, I won’t help you get together with the one person who would be perfect for you, ” Veronica said in a huff. She stood up and tossed her hair over her shoulder before dramatically exiting the classroom. Betty sighed when she had left. A small part of her wanted Veronica to break her promise and set her up with Jughead, she had slowly but surely been developing an intense crush on the boy as the year went on. But the bigger part of her wanted Veronica to stay true to her word because she knew there was no way that Jughead felt the same about her and she didn’t want to be humiliated and let down.

*****

“Have you noticed anything different between Betty and Jughead?” Veronica asked Archie at lunch.

“No” Archie responded, half concentrating on the conversation and half concentrating on the song he was writing in his head.

“Really? Archie think!” Veronica pressed. Archie sighed and gave her his full attention. He thought about his two friends and how they had been acting recently.

“They have been spending more time together I guess, and they have definitely grown closer. I used to be the one who Betty would come to for help, now it seems like she is going to Jughead more and more.”

“Are you jealous?” Veronica half teased. 

“No, I think it’s a good thing, it means that she is truly over me.” Archie was glad that they were back to being just friends, but a small part of him did miss being the one person Betty would trust with her problems. Now he felt like he barely knew what was going on in her life. “Wait…do you think they are dating?” Archie said as the thought suddenly occurred to him.

“No, I know they aren’t. But I think they like each other, even though Betty denies all feelings for Jughead.”

“They are really good friends, Ronnie” Archie reminded her.

“Ye, I know that. Just do me a favor and pay extra attention next time you see them together and then tell me that they aren’t completely smitten.”

“Okay,” Archie had barely gotten the word out when Betty and Jughead strolled over. Looks like he was going to get his chance then and there.

“Hey guys” Betty greeted them as the two sat across from Archie and Veronica. Now that Archie was paying attention he noticed how close they sat. They had the entire bench to themselves, but they sat with their shoulders brushing. Veronica shot him a knowing look.

“So, Jughead, how was your English test?” Veronica asked

“Ugh, it’s like I didn’t even read the book.” Jughead said with a groan. Archie watched how he smiled down at Betty when he said it and how she laughed and looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

The rest of lunch continued similarly, Archie noticing more and more how Jughead and Betty seemed totally absorbed with each other. The two lovebirds left lunch early to go to the Blue and Gold offices to discuss something. As soon as they left, Archie turned to Veronica.

“How did I not see that before?”

“Because you spend a lot of time in that head of yours, worrying over various problems.” Veronica said, tapping his temple with her hand.

“They really do like each other, don’t they?” Archie was still marveling over this newfound information

“Yes, and I think in an odd way, they are perfect for each other.” Veronica said, proud that she had been right.

“I think so too,” The more Archie thought about it, the more sense it made. Jughead had been more connected and involved recently. He had been actually doing things with the group, not just with Archie. Jughead had also seemed happier and less moody lately. Archie realized that all was because of Betty. And Betty seemed more at ease when she was with Jughead. She was always trying so hard at everything, but with Jughead it looked like she could just relax and be herself.

“Okay, so what are we going to do about it? Veronica asked, bringing him out of his thoughts

“About what?”

“About the fact that they are obviously in love with each other and don’t seem capable of getting together themselves.”

“Are you talking about Betty and Jughead?” Kevin asked as he suddenly appeared at the table. Veronica clapped her hands in excitement.

“You’ve noticed it too?”

“Of course, it’s impossible to miss.” Veronica threw a glance in Archie’s direction at Kevin’s words, but he pretended not to notice. “You should’ve seen how Jughead reacted when he found out she was going out with Trev. That boy could barely contain his jealousy. I thought that would spur him into action, but here we are weeks later and nada.” Kevin said with a huff.

“But what are we supposed to do? I don’t think either is going to appreciate us meddling in their love lives.” Archie protested.

“We wouldn’t have to meddle if they would just talk to each other about how they are feeling. But I think they are both too afraid of being rejected.” Veronica said.

“So how do we do it?” Asked Kevin.

“We put the idea into their head that the other one has a crush. I’ve already started with Betty. Maybe if Betty thinks Jughead likes her and Jughead thinks Betty likes him, one of them is more likely to make a move. So just mention it every time you get a chance.” Veronica suggested.

“That might work…” Archie was dubious, but since this was a fairly mild plan he was willing to give it a shot.

“If it doesn’t, I’ll just come up with something else”

“I don’t doubt it,” Archie said, smiling at her self-assuredness.

*****

When someone slid into the booth across from him, Jughead looked up expecting it to be Betty. Instead, he found his red-headed friend grinning at him.

“Waiting for someone?” Archie asked

“Yeah, Betty. Her mom made her come home right after school to do her homework, but she promised to try to get out after she finished.” Jughead knew there was a chance that she might not be able to make it out, but that didn’t stop him from hoping every person who walked through the door was his blonde friend.

“You have been spending a lot of time with Betty recently.” Archie noted. Jughead turned his full attention on his friend, immediately suspicious with that line of conversation. He lived in constant fear that Archie would realize what a huge mistake he made and tell Betty he loved her and she would accept it with open arms.

“Yeah…we’ve been doing a lot of Blue and Gold stuff,” Jughead said, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

“I know, and you’ve seemed to have grown a lot closer.”

“Look, man, if you want to ask Betty out, just go for it. She and I are just friends.” Jughead said, unable to continue dancing around the subject.

“What, no…that’s not what I…” Archie stumbled over his words. “I will always see Betty as a best friend and nothing more. But even if I wanted her, I doubt she’d say yes. I think she’s interested in someone else now.”

“Who?” Jughead asked, suddenly and irrationally jealous of this unnamed stranger.

“You, dummy” Archie said with a smile.

“What?” Jughead’s head was spinning slightly at the constant shift in the conversation

“Look, I know I have been oblivious in the past, but it’s kind of hard to miss how much you two like each other.”

“What…I don’t…” Jughead did not like where this conversation was going. How had Archie guessed his feelings? Was he that obvious?

“You never used to sit with us at lunch or hang out with us in the break room. But since getting closer with Betty you are suddenly Mr. sociable.”

“It’s just because we are working our investigation.” Jughead’s protest sounded weak even to his ears.

“Dude, I see the way you act around her. I’ve never seen you act like that with anyone else. You are so happy and connected and almost gentle when you are with her. Don’t deny that you like her.”

“Fine! Maybe I do!” Jughead said a bit louder than he intended to. He lowered his voice and continued. “But things are really good between us right now, and I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship.”

“Because you think she doesn’t feel the same? I’m pretty sure she does Jug. She looks at you the same way you look at her.” Archie said.

“I can’t take that risk. Can you honestly tell me that everything is the same between you and Betty.”

“No, I mean it’s definitely different now, but we are getting there. And it’s not the same situation.” Archie protested.

“I’m not risking it” Jughead repeated firmly “Now can we please talk about something else.”

“Okay” Archie looked pained, but he agreed with a nod. “How about you tell me what you’re working on.”

*****

“And where are we heading off to so quickly?” Kevin caught up with Betty after school. “It wouldn’t be to see a certain beanie wearing boy now would it?”

“Oh god, not you too” Betty groaned and looked over at her friend who was currently giving her an impish grin. “Did Veronica put you up to this?”

“I’ve been put up to nothing. I’ve simply noticed how your face lights up when he walks into a room and how happy you seem since you’ve been spending more time with him.”

“Okay, maybe I like him. But it doesn’t matter because he doesn’t feel the same and I am not putting myself out there again after what happened with Archie. So you can just tell Veronica to give up on this whole cupid thing.” Betty said and walked away before Kevin had a chance to respond.

*****

“Idiots, both of them” Veronica threw up her hands in frustration after Archie and Kevin had told their stories. “They both like each other, but they are both too afraid of rejection to tell the other.”

“So how do we get them to confess?” Archie asked. Veronica paced back and forth for a few minutes, trying to come up with a plan.

“What if we locked both of them in a room together and didn’t let them out until they talked?”

“I don’t know…they are both pretty stubborn” Kevin pointed out

“True, but even the most stubborn people have to break down eventually. What do you think Arch?”

“It might work, I mean their main problem is that they aren’t talking to each other about how they feel right? If they start talking they would realize that they feel the same way.”

“Exactly, and honestly, I can’t think of anything else.” Veronica said

“How do we lock them in a room together? Other than a jail cell, most doors lock on the inside. I could probably get dad to lend us a cell”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Archie said “When I was really little I used to sleepwalk. To keep me from hurting myself, my parents turned the doorknob around so the lock was on the outside.”

“Is it still like that?” Veronica asked

“No I grew out of my sleepwalking and they turned it back around, but I’m pretty sure I could figure out how to switch it back.”

“Okay, so we get them in your room, tell them to talk to each other, and only let them out when they have confessed their feelings,” Veronica said in excitement.

“You do realize they are both going to be furious with us.” Kevin said

“It’ll be worth it if we get these two beautiful idiots together.” Veronica said firmly.

“I don’t know Ronnie, don’t you think it’s going a little too far?” Archie said.

“We are just making them talk to each other.” Veronica said, her voice raising in annoyance, “It’s not like we are shoving their heads together and saying ‘kiss’, although that is a good plan B.”

“Ronnie!”

“Kidding,” Veronica said, but that was only half true. “Look, if you two don’t want to be involved, you don’t have to be. I will tell them I planned this all myself. But I have never seen Betty happier than when she is with Jughead. So if I have to get her made to make her happy, I will gladly do it. And I am doing it. With or without you guys.”

“I’m in,” Kevin said immediately

“Me too, although I might live to regret it,” Archie said with a sigh.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Veronica said with a smile. “Now let’s get to work.

*****

Betty let herself into Archie’s house just as his text had said. She hurried up the stairs, worried about how urgent his text had seemed.

“Hey Archie, what’s-” The words died on her lips as she stepped into his bedroom and saw only Jughead, sitting on the bed and strumming Archie’s guitar. Jughead looked up in surprise when Betty entered.

“Betty, what are you doing here?”

“I got a text from Archie, telling me to meet him here ASAP.”

“I got the same text.” Jughead put aside the guitar “I guess he needs to talk to both of us.”

“No, no, no…” Betty whirled around as a thought occurred to her. She turned just in time to see Veronica with Kevin and Archie, slam the door closed. Betty went over to the door and found that it was locked from the outside. “Veronica, you promised!” She yelled through the door.

“Some promises are worth breaking. We will open this door after you two talk.” Veronica shouted back.

“Veronica!” Betty yelled again, but she already knew it was a lost cause. She turned around to find Jughead standing behind her, looking at her with a curious expression.

“What is going on?” He asked.

“Veronica is just being Veronica” Betty wasn’t sure how to explain the situation without telling him everything.

“What did she promise you?” Jughead pushed. Betty sighed and went over to sit on the bed. She couldn’t believe her friends had forced her into this situation. “Betty? What’s wrong?” Jughead was still standing, looking at her with concern.

“This is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.” Betty was still avoiding answering his questions. Jughead came and sat next to her on the bed.

“You don’t have to tell me, but just know that whatever it is you can tell me. Plus they aren’t going to let us out until we talk.” Jughead said, giving her an encouraging smile. Betty gave in with a sigh,

“It’s just so silly. Veronica got into her head that we both like each other and she had made it her personal mission to be our very own private matchmaker. So she won’t let us out until we confess our feelings for each other. It’s silly isn’t it?” Betty said with a slightly bitter laugh, hoping the tremble in her voice didn’t reveal her true feelings.

“I don’t know.” Jughead spoke softly.

“What?” Betty asked, not sure if he was saying what she thought he was.

“I don’t think it is silly.” Jughead took a deep breath like he was preparing to jump into water. “At least from my side it isn’t. I’ve liked you for a while now, I’ve just been too scared to tell you. And I know you might not feel the same, but I think I will regret it if I never tell you, and since we aren’t going to be let out of this room if I don’t, I figure why not…” Betty silenced his babbling by cupping his face in her hands. She shook her head in amazement, barely able to believe what she was hearing.

“I do Juggie, I do feel the same” She breathed. It felt so good to say the words out loud. Jughead sighed in relief and then lowered his lips to hers. His hands also cupped her face, bringing her closer to him. It was a soft, short kiss, but it was enough to convey their feelings for one another. Betty laughed when they broke away.

“I hope you’re not laughing at my kissing ability, ” Jughead said with a mock frown.

“No, no, that kiss was amazing. I’m laughing because a few minutes ago I wanted to curse Veronica out and now I want to hug her.”

“Yeah, I think I owe her a thank you, and Archie and Kevin as well. Without them, I don’t know when I would’ve worked up the nerve to tell you.” Jughead said with a smile. He leaned down to kiss her again, but right then to door unlocked. Veronica swung open the door with a smug smile.

“No need to thank us, we were just tired of you guys making heart eyes at each other all of the time.” Betty laughed and went over and hugged her friend.

“I want to be mad at you, but I just can’t. And you two…” Betty said as she broke away, eyeing Archie and Kevin. “I can’t believe you went along with her crazy plan.”

“We had our moments of doubts, but we really did want to see you guys together,” Kevin said. Betty hugged the two of them and then moved to stand next to Jughead. He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

“Well, you got your wish. Now Betty and I are going to go someplace where our every word isn’t being listened to behind a closed door.” Jughead said, pulling Betty with him as he left. The two laughed as their friends oohed and made kissing noises behind them.

“They are ten years old, I swear,” Betty said, looking up at Jughead as they walked. He led her down the stairs and out the door.

“Ten-year-olds that sure know what they are doing” Jughead responded. They walked for a long time, no destination in mind. All they wanted was to talk and be in each other’s company. They would be forever grateful that their crazy friends had forced them to admit their feelings for each other.


End file.
